Friend IDs (High Sea Saga)/list
PLEASE add your ID to the TOP of the list. Note: 2 147 483 647 is NOT a valid ID. You may need to preinstall your game if this is your ID. *118 087 584 (14 Nov) Looking Campaign On Everyday :) *616 224 229 Rank 30 atm, already spent money on this so I'm all in. wanna do campaigns. *809 884 843 Looking for active campain ,lets kill a lot *595 123 956 Looking for active campaign hunters. (Active since October) *876 639 929 Deleted all friends need new ones for quests. *112 377 577 Active player from PH, Rank 50, 39 hrs of gameplay *514 327 949 Play everyday, looking to complete campaigns. *517 885 595 Active daily. New campaign hunter. *915 391 399 I play every moment *406 729 346 Active Campaign hunter is required *613 332 304 Playing almost everyday but i'm quite new *313 679 453 add me pls.....i plays everyday * 312 917 482 (01/11/2017) New player, plays everyday * 112 842 487 Always active and do campaign * 170 528 515 add me only if you are grinding Sleepy Island for hydradra campaign * 913 421 349 add pls(10/29/17) * 913 405 575 (10 29 2017) * 611 073 400 looking for active campaign hunters * 105 811 915 (29/10/2017) active player rank 30 * 212 932 912 DAILY CAMPAIGN & PLAYER * 312 848 504 Active player * 812 800 635 looking for active hunters * 212 908 300 NEVER STOP PLAYING HYPER ACTIVE CAMPAIGN HUNTER * 111 201 746 Active Campaign hunter!! * 109 085 218 active player from PH add me * 911 664 423 ACTIVE ALL TIME * 410 583 100 Active player from POLAND * 810 136 142 super active campaign hunter pls add me! (24 OCT) * 809 884 843 Need a lot of friends * 109 992 657 Back playing again Pretty active *495 767 738 (20oct) ADD ME CAMPAIGN HUNTERS! Veteran Monsters Hunter! *210 116 786 Add me fellow campaign hunters! *406 729 346 (20-10-2017) active looking for campaign only *508 146 373 (18Oct) active new player, looking for co active hunters *110 262 421 (18Oct) Add me please :) *456 116 244 (17Oct) rank 81, active player, campain partner needed *410 254 648 (17Oct) Need Partner for Campaign *595 123 956 (17Oct) Active! Add me~~ *797 029 220 (15Oct) Rank 50 *708 858 756 (15Oct) New player, Italian and active need help *707 284 801 (15Oct) Rank 36 , Active player *948 635 118 (15Oct) Hunters Hunters!! *709 714 383 (14oct) active new player *109 336 153 (14oct) active hunter looking for active hunters *208 146 799 (14oct killed 517 sharkies and counting. Active player here. *301 537 024 (12oct) active Italian *164 297 101 (12oct) killed 1262 sharky's yet. Only add me if you are active monster hunting please! *901 671 583 (11 oct 2017) Active player looking for campaing friends, activo para campaña *407 115 544 (oct 11 2017) want campaign grinders *108 797 877 (11 oct 2017) active looking for co active hunters! Peace yall! *208 146 799 (11 oct 2017) active looking for active hunters and a newbie ^_^ *406 180 039 (10 oct 2017) active and looking for campaign hunters *905 966 810 (10 oct 2017) active do campaign *400 456 672 (08-10-2017) Active player, rank 60 *117 150 158（09-10-2017）active player rank 68 *306 122 191 (08-10-2017) Active player :) *504 985 337 (05-10-2017) Active, like really.. *804 284 336 (03/10/2017) Active New player br *402 817 412 (03/10/2017) Active new player looking for friends to complete campaigns:) *806 432 477 (03/10/2017) active new player *105 811 915 (02/10/2017) active new player *105 283 747 (1/10/2017) active, LF friends *201 915 007 (1/10/2017) active player rank 36 not so good at campaigns but i do my best! :) *177 361 997 (29/09/2076) active, rank45 * 305 105 829 (28/09/2017) *119 064 540 (28/09/2017) active player rank 45 * 201 077 436 (27/09/2017) Active :) * 171 420 149 (26/09/2017) Active! * 504 589 559 (26/09/2017) New player! * 264 686 058 (26/09/2017) Blue Kairobit hunting Add me * 504 057 002 (26/09/2017) New player, rank 21 :) * 768 593 734 (25/09/2017) loking for active friends to battle and help with campaings <3 for information my name in game is mateus! * 302 981 772 (25/09/2017) Active LF Friends! * 787 850 829 (25/09/2017) Daily Player, add me! * 188 545 425 (25/09/2017) Daily Active Player, currently rank 59, please add me for the campaign * 573 309 598 (25/09/2017) blue kairobit hunting * 303 978 958 (24/09/2017) Add me * 203 902 924 (24/09/2017) I'm active! Add me! * 801 438 804 (21/09/2017) I'm active! Add me! * 902 896 422 (21/09/2017) add me my fb https://www.facebook.com/miindaaycutie I'm a girl * 697 612 357 (17/09/2017) rank 49 / Daily player / Looking for campaign friends (3 slots) * 600 397 560 : (17/09/2017) Daily Player, Please add me. I need friends who online every day to finish the campaigns *874,016,170 Add me active * 900 617 881 : (15/09/2017) Daily player, pls add me * 128 384 195 (14/09/2017) 6400 Tortugans campaigner, join discord for better communication. invite link https://discord.gg/wtADUtn * 600 804 566 : (14/09/17) daily player, add me! * 598 632 684 : (12/09/17) new player, need campaign buddies * 164 297 101 : already killed 450 metabloks. Please add me, I want 600 ;) * 179 750 560 (09/10/2017) Hi Guuuuuys active player HERE btw I'm Man hehe * 999 694 913 (10/09/2017) daily player *677 831 527 (10/09/2017) Rank 51 Land Of Waters everyone is welcome "lets get ready to fight" * 695 218 856 (09/10/2017) don't add me man * 170 528 515 (09/10/2017) Need Tortugan campaign buddies. * 948 635 118 (10/09/2017) Daily Player! Campaign Hunter! *878 888 938 ( 08 / 09 / 2017 ) daily, ranked 33 !! :D * 720 680 517 (08/09/2017) rank 118 looking for campaigning buddies *686 722 029 Daily player let's kill the campaigns. * 498 471 526 friend list empty, i'm in searching of friends and i Play everyday for now *494 686 697 (07/09/2017) Rank 33, Active * 378 344 019 (07/09/2017) Rank 58 * 888 651 218 (06/09/2017) DAILY player. Let's hunt monster, doing campaigns. * 573 737 206 (5/9/2017) Rank 75 * 194 946 951 rank 37 player for 5 days 40 hours already sep 1 2017 accept everyone * 197 393 963 (4/9/2017) yie :v * 279 561 604 (4/9/2017) Let 's Go * 648 635 118 (03 SEP 2017) Daily Player!! * 487 349 781 (01 SEPT 2017) DAILY player * 373 857 519 (02 Sept 2017) Rank 51, Daily Player * 989 964 349 (02 SEPT 2017) DAILY PLAY,,will HELP ur Monster Campaign!! * 990 943 705 new daily player will accept anyone. Send me an invite! * 592 900 195 (91/09/2017) active, let's go! * 980 685 668 (01)09)2017) hunting Campaign is top priority ^_^ rank 53 * 587 289 899 (30 Aug 2017) Daily player, Doing campaigns, will be lifelong friend C: * 193 306 700 (30 Aug 2017) Daily player * 491 421 743 (30 Aug 2017) daily player *878 887 486 (29 Aug 2017) daily player, add me! *156 546 473 (29 Aug 2017) daily player. *224 578 599 (28 Aug 2017) Daily, active player. Working on monster campaigns. * 164 297 101 (28 Aug 2017) Rank 67 - active at monster hunting campaigns! * 184 924 833 (27 Aug 2017) new 477 169 769 veteran(flute player) must add both for campaign only * 365 857 346 (27 Aug 2017) Rank 75 Need Friends And Have A Great Day! * 875 448 750 (25 Aug 2017) daily player!!! * 280 429 766 (25 aug 2017) rank 30 active daily * 379 032 608 (23 Aug 2017) Rank 28 Very active! * 156 546 473 (22 Aug 2017) 33 days consecutive active player here!! Rank 43 * 778 173 286 (22 Aug 2017) New daily player, 1st playthrough rank 16 * 172 497 674 (21 Aug 2017) Daily player, rank 45 *679 072 812 (21 Aug 2017) please add me, i'm a daily player ;) * 179 750 560 (21 Aug 2017) Hiii! Add me! I'm daily player hehe * 352 421 526 ( 21 Aug 2017 ) Monster EX Hunting!! rank 83 * 778 711 961 (20 aug 2017) Hi, please to meat you. * 275 989 075 (20 Aug 2017) Plz add me thanks * 47502105 August 20 - Daily player, Rank 37 * 874 016 170 add me active * 669 443 008 (18 Aug) Rank 53 add me if you are hunting Caveshrooms! * 175 428 986 (17 Aug 2017) need friends, feel free to add :) * 377 182 341 (16 Aug 2017) new but active * 473 725 857 (15 Aug 2017) rank 31 play a lot * 973 241 581 (15 Aug 2017) rank 17 woooooooo * 573 309 598 (13 Aug 2017) rank 38 plays frequently * 175649525 (14 Aug 2017) need friends, help, very lonely :( * 858 370 180 (14 Aug 2017) Rank 25 * 372489221 (12 Aug 2017) rank 39, campaign, active daily * 170528515 (12 Aug 2017) need campaign friend * 562601091 (11 aug 2017) rank 50 for campaign * 947 429 190 (10 Aug 2017) rank 50 for Pet Prize Campaign Everyday. * 935 436 014 (10 Aug 2017) rank 60 for campaign * 572931821 (10 Aug 2017) Send requests pls * 482659306 (10 Aug 2017) rank 83 * 270,255,332 (9 Aug 2017) * 264 483 695 (8 Aug) Rank 45. Campaign. * 261 930 671（7 Aug 2017) Rank 3,active daily,lets complete campaign * 870,922,166 (4 aug 2017) please use dots * 184 585 042 (4 Aug) Rank 86. Doing firaj campaign! * 464 260 484 (4 Aug 2017) Rank 40 active daily * 161 308 060 (4 Aug 2017) Rank 32 active daily, add me thanks ^^ * 465 587 646 (3 Aug 2017) New player... Rank 10 right now * 166 402 171 (2 Aug) Rank 33 Very Active ^__^ Please do Add! * 860 350 830 (2 aug) rank 31 * 967 308 330 (2/08/17) Rank 15 Very active! * 869 069 345 (2 Aug) Rank 10 * 968 123 705 (31/07/17) Rank 23 Super active :D Add me :D * 453 548 879 (31 July 2017) Rank 47, Super Active Campaign player!! FIRAJ CAMPAIGN RN. * 967 882 952 Rank 7,active daily * 166 417 716 (30 July 2017) Rank 32, active daily campaign & quest! * 666 107 123 (30 July 2018) Rank 28, Active Campaign Player, doing Stinger Campaign now, please help me :) * 453 548 879 (30 July 2017) Rank 46, Super Active Campaign player!! doing Firaj campaign rn. * 359 214 000 - Rank 56, super active campaign player (29 July 2017) On Going Jelios campaign * 359 228 741 - Rank 39, active campaign player * 162 387 995 (27 july 2017) Rank 35, active campaign player * 763 719 906 (27 July 2017) Rank 20, new player, active :) * 429 035 822 & 157 503 677 already achieve 2000 mandragoras (6more hour to go) only add 300 above mandragoras achiever * 430 257 895, rank 40, active player, looking for campaign friends * 595 170 823 (26 July 2017) Active Campaign * 764 006 164 (26 July) Rank 20 Active :) * 156 333 988 (25 July) Rank 50 Active Campaigning player! * 720 680 517 (25 July) Rank 75 Looking for campaign buddies * 561 030 986 (25 July) New Player * 357 564 000 (25 July) Active. New Player * 123 877 366 (25 July) Rank 47 Active campaigning player * 657 808 101 (25 July) Rank 23 Very active daily player just looking for friends * 950 783 752 (24 July) Rank 24 * 659 672 199 (22 July) Rank 31 very active player that has a character with full legend gear equipped (including shield) (helmet at lvl 13 and every other legend gear at lvl 6 for now) and need people to help me get more medals and help me on campaigns. plz add me * 858 443 935 Rank 32 active * 821 208 843 Rank 69 * 859 631 989 (22 july 2017) Rank 27 active * 157 503 677 (22 July 2017) Rank 35 active player * 429 035 822 (22 July) Rank 101 Active Player looking for Campaign * 359 214 000 (22 July) Rank 26 very active player. add me * 553 044 146 (21 July) Rank 31 active player. Add me. :D * 540 504 617 (21 July) Rank 60 active hunter. Add me. * 956 523 597 (21 July) Rank 29 active "Gold Pass" player * 437 704 430 (20 july) Rank 50 need people who are active and will help with campaigning UK *143 947 804（20 july）Rank 35 active * 626 170 498(18july) rank 30 active player * 400 123 858 (17 July) RANK 58 ACTIVE HUNT PLAYER * 337 362 249 (19 July 2017) Ultra Active, Campaigning from UK - Currently have 1600 Hottle defeated, need friend with Hottles defeated to finish campaign * 944 854 640 (16 July) Rank 38 active * 193 042 555 (16 July) Rank 23, active!! * 252 146 442 (15 july) Rank 28 2days * 538,615,437 (15 July 2k17) Rank 51 active * 151 459 957 (15 July 2017) Rank 16 just started 2 days ago! <3 * 785 254 749 (17 July 2017) Rank 201 on nightmare mode * 551 820 621 (13 July 2017) new rank 13 active player ^^ * 753 280 768 * 928 301 679 * 148 949 615 (13 July 2017) active player, rank 33. * 929 600 779 (12 July 2017) Very active, new player :) * 948 635 118 (12 July 2017) Hourly Active Player!! * 113 443 028 (11 July) rank 18, active, looking for friends * 693 061 838 (11 July) rank 42, rush campaigning now, daily active!! * 850 209 653 (10 July 2017) Active,looking for campaigns friend * 746 111 981 (10 July 2017) very active, waiting for campaigns friends * 693 061 838 (10 July 2017) active player, looking for campaigns friends. Daily Active player!! *790 223 667 (09 July 2017) rank 82. play everyday.thanks add :) *743 064 435 (9 july 2017) very active *242 411 915 (8 July 2017) Very active, new player *396 336 972 (8 jul 2017) Rank 41. Active player *436 887 908 (7 jul 2017) New Player *636 763 908 *337 490 057 (6 jul 2017)rank 48 & Active korean *533 756 146 (29 June 2017) Rank 30 & Super Active \ *140 015 723 (5 jul 2017) INA active *117 830 260 (5 jul 2017) SG #New & Active *836 346 607 *137 554 292 (2 jul 2017) lvl 118 #indonesia 1008:09:05 hours *337 515 677 (2 jul 2017) UK just started *614 495 383 (01 july 2017) #INA *535 201 604 SUPER ACTIVE #From Indonesia *233 603 248 Очень активный игрок 8 ранг (очень нужны друзья) *721 325 221 SUPER ACTIVE, Rank 55. (solo mosnter hunt campains) *134 595 420 (30 June) <3 *330 816 703 Rank 50+ super active *228 365 476 Rank 47 SUPAH ACTIVE! *228 579 525 *933 662 400 Just Started *233 999 781 (29 june 2017) just started *731 833 108 (29 june 2017) just started *930 518 399 (26 June 2017) just started *632 554 194 new and active! June 2017 *296 682 357 Rank 57 hunter campaing *116 397 686 lvl 62 *894 469 054 i'm level 34, active player I need a friend for campaign monster.. i'll help you all friend to complete the campaign.. :) *822 399 307 level 61, active player *105 741 447 active player level 58,campaign for mandragors 3300!I want the prize, but i don't have enough people to unlock the country, help me to get the prize, the! *130 069 285 (25 June 2017) *948 635 118 (25 June 2017) *227 909 737 (23 june 17) just started *888 241 973 rank 56, campaign (2800+ hermit crabs now) *619 815 995 (22 june 2017) active *826 272 811 (22 june 2017) active player *593 129 325 (22 June 2017) Active Player rank 35 *321 047 324 (22 June 2017) *792 128 613 active player level 50ish *297 928 093 (21 June 2017) Active Player *720 680 517 (21 June 2017) active player campaigning for hermit crabs have about 600 now *711 935 544 Rank 74 hyperactive player ,only campaign partner add me-Razeroth *716 774 891 (20 June 17) rank 12, active *992 478 877 (20 June 17) active, rank 20 *913 298 003 *860 292 640 *420 670 287 new player, active *819 583 977 rank 20 active :) *931 029 793 (18 Jun) rank 63 active, campaign :D *294 422 951 Rank 60 Active, Campaign *421 077 368 Rank 11 *917 685 875 rank 23 *487 456 273 Rank 48 Campaign for hermit crabs.. I have already got 900+ :)) *911 806 977 rank 36 active player add for campaigns *400 319 098 (13 jun) help me plz rank 34 active player *197 153 086 lets hunt together! *901 663 455 Active player hunting! *289 219 185 (12 Jun) rank 96, active campaigner - hunting mimico *197 385 698 (03 Jun) rank 60 looking for help with campaigns if possible :3 *299 032 813 play alot looking for campaign partner ~ Kazemani *685 857 916 Rank 75 let's hunt mimico 2100 (Pirate sea - craggy / faint island) *596 149 100 Active player looking to complete hunting quests *180 848 765 Just looking for friends *685 857 916 Rank 66 help campaign plz *487 825 161 daily player, add me help for campaign *100 704 339 rank 50 daily player need campaign killer *801 038 815 (07 Jun) need help doing hunting quests! *398 494 477 (07 Jun) rank 61 - need help hunter fleanix *396 593 277 (07 Jun) Rank 45 - Need helper for campaigns *498 236 448 Now hunting Fleanix (560/2700) *197 725 064 rank 23 new player, playing a lot! *185 763 833 (6 Jun) rank 54 also, daily player *895 821 445 (4 jun 17) lvl 42 *199 480 253 lvl 27 and campaign alot. Add me *310 251 767 lvl 41 playing a lot *699 798 191 new and very active. Wanna destroy these campaigns! *199 752 727 new and active will help with campaigns *894 224 747 rank 47 active player would always lend a hand :) *798 774 128 (02 jun) active everyday, rank 28 *398 494 477 rank 47 daily player Looking for Friedns! *595 840 181 Active Players With Campaigns, No on 24H deleted *948 635 118 (1 JUN 17) Need help on hunting 2000 Skeldras! *596 504 051 (22 May 17) Daily player, help with campaigns *996 764 922 (30 May 2017) new active player i login everytime! *948 635 118 (29 May 17) Active Players with rank 131 in nightmare! *598 026 048 (28 may) new player nearly level 27 *593 490 542 (26 May) Rank 38 I need help with campaigns (3300 Mandragoras and 400 Cobrashes) *990 864 214 (26 May) always active!!daily campainers just inactive for 1 week delete friend rank 57!! *197 378 323 (26 May 17) New Player Looking for Friends! *197 530 658 (26 May 17) new player!!! *697 543 853 (25 May 17) new player *197 153 086 (24 May 17) new player! *494 901 446 (24 May 17) active daily player *997 260 319 (23 May 17) daily player,willing to help with campaign *495 760 507 (23 May 17) Rank 30, Daily Player *197 127 682 (23 May 17) *296 682 357 (22 May 17) Daily Player *996 310 675 (22 May 17) *596 504 051 (22 May 17) Daily player, help with campaigns *994 023 909 (21 May 17) Rank 45 daily player. contribute to campaigns. *796 665 620 pls add daily player *783 318 635 (21 May) Rank 46, will help for campaigns *595 840 181 Number 1 plays again *593 494 780 (17 May 2017) rank 42 hunting tutahop but i didn't kill a lot i need help add me my name is JoyFostick! *894 740 170 New, daily player *594 064 758 pls add daily player *993 116 896 Rank 33 Daily Player, Really active hunting anything :) *184 200 974 (15 May 2017) Rank 93, daily player, currently hunting ickles (killed 3,500) *890 383 700 rank 65 daily player, welcome campaigners only *892 430 828 15th may rank 46 *483 251 130 add me ! *595 393 739 newbie here need friends thanks *494 399 709 french daily active beginner *892 353 746 Very active *286 369 369 Rank 84 (Hunting Mimico Now) daily player *794 516 626 Newcomer need friends *593 527 962 new and active (10 may 2017) *294 422 951 Active! Started new game *284 529 973 please need 300 poffies *191 563 975 active player. Need friends for campain. Rank 76. *994 241 956 May 8 Daily *991 921 013 (8 May) daily player - Mission Hunter *574 398 155 Beginner looking to stock up on friends. Active rank 30 *385 071 620 rank 136 (08 May) Hunting Puffy Now!!! Always hunting monster #170-179 *193 956 596 (08 May) Daily player looking for friends *994 023 909 new and very active. *993 963 055 newbie looking for help in campain rewards playing daily if possible *784 627 489 (8 may 2017) active player, always campaign, Keho00 *693 739 490 , active, rank 25, daily player. *990 864 214 here' my ID add desperately need campainers rank 23,May 7 .2017 active here always *985 565 893 Rank 100 (hunting fleanix too) *955 015 929 rank 83 friends for campaigns 5 May 17 *892 430 828 newbie player *554 965 284 playing hard mode *688 867 026 rank 54 (05 may) Active Campaigner n Daily Player (almost online every time stamina full) *948 635 118 rank 84 (04 May) Active Campaigner Hunter in Nightmare mode!! *193 042 555 rank 12 (03 May) Active! Started anew *988 423 289 rank 97 (03 May) Hunting Tortugan!!! *491 683 773 Rank 32 (1 May) ✙❃ Online daily, need help. Add me ASAP✔ ❃✙ *191 649 805 rank 15 (27 Apr) active; also this is a new game data *189 508 909 rank 29 (27 Apr) daily player xoxo *751 159 658 rank 20 (27 Apr) new and active *768 653 559 (25 apr 2017) Rank 71, daily player♤♡♢♧■□●○¤¤☆☆ *182 007 868 (25 apr 2017) Rank 51 and looking for people who want to complete campaigns! ♥ *790 872 839 (24 apr 2017) rank 19, new and active *768 653 559 (25 apr 2017) rank 70 *555 441 916 (25 apr 2017) rank 113 add campaign buddies active 24 hours hunting red kairobits NOW !!! *187 753 868 (24 Apr 2017) rank 74 *888 922 188 now Rank 15. Sadly couldnt restore my Data. Now i need help again and i also like to help. Addicted to the Game. Active since 2015 (23 Apr 2017) *584 956 208 Rank 41 - accepting everyone (active April 22th) *790 614 853 (22 Apr 2017) Rank 19 and active but kinda new. *685 857 916 (22 Apr 2017) Rank 39 help me! *119 872 068 (20 April 2017) Rank 85 (Need active campaigner) *489 789 215 *289 341 526 rank 48 18 Apr 2017 *689 546 873 April 16th 2017 *889 410 227 Active new player April 16th 2017 *282 987 417 Rank 66 for Campaign *488 142 843 Active New playera rank 30 *587 817 868 Active new player April 16th *788 891 348 Active new player c: (14 Apr 2017) *584 956 208 Rank 31 - accepting everyone (active April 14th) *286 758 703 add me, active player, newbie *188 756 544 active newbie *184 125 084 rank 40 active campaign *988 423 289 *585 510 250 rank 85 play everyday need campaigner *587 887 422 (very active player 11 Apr 2017) *988 350 669 active player *482 375 453 rank 40 online players pls *215 166 409 rank 30 everyday online *627 319 987 (newbie) *185 643 991 Rank 55 active player *185 607 747 Rank 31 Campaigner only *685 909 356 Rank 21 *183 877 969 Rank 50 (7 Apr 2017) Everyday doing campaign and stuff *182,443,006 Rank 63 (7 Apr 2017) active player *285,732,003 Rank 63 (7 Apr 2017) Every Day *986 959 326 Rank 27 (7 Apr 2017) active player *184 200 974 Rank 50 (7 Apr 2017) Play Every Day *586 658 468 Rank 32 (6 Apr 2017) Active User *386 407 733 Rank 25 (6 Apr 2017) Doing campains *186 244 128 Rank 19 (5 Apr 2017) could use help *985 674 316 Rank 37 (5 Apr 2017)